Son of Death
by cosmosandgrowinggrass
Summary: It's after the seven defeated Gaea. Leo came home, with Calypso on his arm, Festus breathing fire in celebration. Nico always thought he liked boys. It what made him so different, and his life suck more than usual. But maybe, he was wrong.
1. Chapter 1: After the War

As usual, Nico was sleeping.

He spend most of his time in his cabin, trying to get a vision of the monster Hades wanted him to fight. He didn't even know what it was supposed to look like, do, or pretty much any information about it. His father promised that beating it would make him a better person. His father had been awfully silent about the monster and what would become of Nico after he beat it. Nico's dreams were just as silent on the subject. He had nightmares, of course, but never the right ones.

Nico's eyes sputtered open. He sighed and sat up on his bed. Late afternoon sunlight was drifting in from the single window on the far side of the room. An empty bed sat under it. Hazel's bed. Nico missed her more than he'd like to admit to anyone but Hazel. She was at Camp Jupiter, happily being there with Frank. Without him. The other campers have had an obvious change in emotion towards the children of Hades and Pluto, but Nico still felt strange. He figured it was because this had never happened before; he had always been on his own. No one had accepted him before.

There was a knock at the door and Annabeth stuck her head in after a tired "come in". "Hey, Nico," she said. "New recruit. Show her around?" Nico nodded and she closed his door. He climbed out of his bed and picked up the guitar pick Will had given him from his dresser, a smile spreading over his face without his consent. He put it back in its place, strolled out the door and began walking to the Big House. He spotted Will up ahead and he brightened. Will turned around and spotted him. He smiled and waved and Nico did the same. "Hey," Nico said casually.

"Hey Nico! There's someone I've been wanting you to meet." Will said, the happiness in his voice making Nico's heart sink. He felt in his gut this couldn't been good news. Will gestured to the girl next to him. "This is Audrey. She came here about three weeks ago. Daughter of Hermes. My, uh, girlfriend." Will's ears turned red, still smiling. Audrey stuck out her hand and smiled as much as Will was. "Hi Nico, it's so nice to meet you! Will's been talking about you since I got here, and I couldn't wait any longer!" Nico shook her hand and tried to sound as happy as they did. "Yeah, hey, nice to meet you." he said, trying not to sound bitter. He studied the girl. She was pretty tall, dark brown hair, light green eyes, and looked like she could be playing tennis in Florida. Nico had been so sure Will had liked him back. He was positive this time. He guessed wrong, obviously. He was always wrong.

"Well, sorry, I gotta go," Nico said, glad to have an excuse. "Annabeth asked me to show a new camper around." Will nodded. "See you around, man." he said, turning back to Audrey, who waved. Nico walked briskly on his way. His dark hair was hanging in his eyes, messy from sleep, but he left it there. What more did he care?

He burst in the Big House and found Chiron and a girl sitting there. She had straight, choppy blonde hair a few inches past her shoulders, with either blue or green eyes, Nico couldn't quite decide. He couldn't read her expression. She had freckles across her shoulders, nose, and cheeks that looked almost 3D against her skin. She was chewing on her bottom lip like the action was important enough to stop the destruction of the world. Chiron smiled as Nico entered. "Ah, Nico." he greeted. "Thank you for helping us. This is Riley." She gave him a nervous smile he did not return. "Ready to go?" he said, sticking his hands in his pockets and feeling something hard and plastic. He glanced down at it. Will's guitar pick. He cursed internally. He must of absentmindedly stuck it in there instead of putting it back on his nightstand. He swallowed and nodded Riley on. She got up and followed him out the door.

"So, did Chiron explain the whole 'gods' thing?" Nico asked. Riley nodded. "Good," he continued. "It'll save me a lecture." They walked on, past Will and Audrey. Nico nodded at them. They apparently took it as an inclination to come over, and introduced themselves to Riley in an annoyingly cheerful and irritatingly happy way. Nico hastily said they should move on and gave a short goodbye to the pair. As Riley and Nico walked away, Nico felt himself relax. He hadn't even realized he had stiffened. Riley seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. _Gods, she's quiet, _Nico thought. "Any questions?" he asked. "Just two," she replied quietly. Nico was slightly surprised. Usually newcomers to the camp had a million questions, which was understandable. Nico remembered how confused he was when he found out who his father was.

"Who's your godly parent?" Nico glanced at her. "Hades," he said, pointing to his dark, lonely-looking cabin. Riley nodded. "When will I know my parent?" Nico shrugged. "They'll claim you pretty soon. Probably at dinner. That's a pretty popular time to be claimed." Riley nodded again. Nico shot her another glance. He suddenly realized how nervous she was, even if she wasn't showing it.

"Hey," he said. She looked at him. "It's going to be okay. Sorry, I probably wasn't the most sunny choice for your tour guide." he ran a hand through his hair. "You'll make a great hero." Riley looked surprised. "How could you know that?" She asked him. Nico gave a small smile, for the first time since talking to Will. It was the first smile he had given her, and it gave her some relief. "I didn't even realize how worried you were until just now. You have a great brave face, which usually comes from being brave, obviously.." Nico awkwardly finished. This earned him his first true smile from Riley, exposing even, white teeth. She looked like the daughter of a god. "Thank you for the tour, Nico," Riley said, walking towards the basketball courts. "I'll see you at dinner." Nico nodded, even though her back was to him. He felt the flat surface of the guitar pick in his pocket.


	2. Chapter 2: Into the Woods

The dinner bell rang and Riley walked into the dining hall, tired and happy. Camp Jupiter, the Roman camp, had joined them right after Nico had finished the tour. She had already met so many nice people and heard their stories of the adventures they had. Percy and Annabeth fell into step beside her, along with Leo, Calypso, Hazel, Frank, Jason, Rachel, and Piper. Riley didn't see Nico, and was disappointed. She had heard what a big part of the "Prophecy of the Seven" adventure he was, and had a lot of questions about the roles he played. She had also met Reyna, who she couldn't help but admire.

"Nervous?" Percy asked her. She shrugged and smiled. "I remember when I was claimed." he continued. "Capture the flag, whole camp watching..." he grimaced good-naturedly. Riley laughed. "That's nothing. Remember when I was claimed?" Piper said, making a face and shuddering. Jason squeezed her hand. "I remember," he laughed. "I remember announcing in front of everyone 'Piper, you're a knockout.'" The group laughed together and Riley was glad she had found this place. Her parents (_Well, I guess just the one_, she thought) had died in a car accident when she was small, and she had no home to go to. She had thought she had no home left, but now she found out she did. It made up for the monsters, the nightmares, and the worry of the past years. She still had a family.

She sat at the Hermes table and filled her plate. She saw everyone throwing the best part of her meal into the fire as a sacrifice, and looked at what she had to offer. She picked out the butteriest roll and when her turn came, slid it in. _Please claim me soon, whoever you are,_ she prayed. She laughed and joked around with the rest of the camp through the rest of dinner. After, she was disappointed to realize she hadn't been claimed. _"They'll claim you pretty soon," _she heard Nico's voice in her head. She hoped he was right.

She had seen him when the Romans arrived. He positively lit up when he saw his sister, Hazel. His face had brightened immensely, and Riley wondered how someone who appeared to be so dark could light up so much. She wondered what other oxymorons were around. The Camp Jupiter campers were staying for a few days, and she was very excited to already have met so many good people.

Riley almost hoped she never got any adventures like they had had. She didn't think she could survive the danger. All through the campfire that night, the flames burned bright purple 50 feet high. Riley had never felt so at home.

The next day was cloudy and raining. Not inside the camp; the clouds skittered around the sky above them. It was pouring in New York and the area around them. The regular activities carried on, and Riley had never had such strange and dangerous fun. She climbed the rock wall (and nearly got third degree burns from the lava), rode a pegasus, and practiced swordsmanship and archery. She was playing basketball with a few members of the Apollo cabin when a girl strode past the court. She was a short girl, but held herself like she thought she was 6'4. She had inky black curls that twisted around her face, and pale skin. Not as pale as Nico, but still pale. Her eyes were bright blue, like LED lights lit them up from the inside. Everything about her was thin: thin face, thin nose, thin fingers, and thin arms. Her eyes met Riley's, and Riley saw something like a flash of detest, but then it disappeared, and the girl walked on.

"Who is that?" Riley asked Will, nodding in the girl's direction.

Will glanced at her. "Her name is Opal. Daughter of Hecate." He noticed the funny look on her face. "Why?"

Riley wiped away the emotion and smiled. "No reason." They went back to their game, Riley ignoring the worry in her stomach, not quite sure what it meant.

Later that day, she finally caught up to Nico. He was walking into the forest when she called his name. He turned to see her, but didn't smile. "What are you doing?" she asked him. "Just going for a walk," Nico replied, trying to sound casual, gesturing to the forest. "Do you mind if I come with?" Riley said hopefully. She hadn't been inside the forest yet, and heard there were all kinds of monsters in there. She figured if she could go in, it would be a smart idea to go in with an experienced guide. Nico hesitated, and looked like he wanted to say no, but reluctantly agreed. The pair walked in on the beaten path.

Nico led Riley through trees, nests, and what looked like large snake skins. They walked for about five minutes before coming upon a small cave. It was hidden so well, Riley didn't even see it until Nico pointed it out to her. "Is this where Rachel lives?" Riley asked. Rachel had told her about the cave she lived in earlier that day. It had sounded pretty awesome, and Riley really wanted to see it for herself. Nico shook his head. "This is mine," he said simply. He didn't explain further. He slid into the opening and Riley followed. It was big enough for a few people to fit comfortably in. "The only thing is, it's kind of hard to see-" he stopped. A small ball of light had adorned the ceiling of the cave like a small sun. "Did...did you do that?" he asked her. Riley's eyes were wide. She nodded. "How?" Nico asked. She said nothing, but continued staring at the light. Nico watched it reflect in her eyes and looked away. "Anyways..." he continued, trying to shrug off the girl across from him summoned a small sun, "it's just a nice place to get away." Riley snapped her eyes away from the light. She didn't say anything or even nod, but Nico knew she understood.

They stared at the floating light in silence. "What did you come here for today?" Riley asked him, meeting his eyes after a few minutes of comfortable silence. Nico scratched his head. "Not really sure. Just felt like it, I guess." He said lamely, looking back up at the small sun on the ceiling. "It won't burn or leave scorch marks or anything," Riley said hastily, he was really concerned the condition of his cave's ceiling. How Riley knew, she didn't know, but she was absolutely sure. Nico nodded calmly without saying a word. They sat in silence for a while more, not necessarily uncomfortable. "We should get back," Nico said, standing. As soon as they stood, the light went out. They stared at one another in the dark for a moment before slipping back out of the cave.

The walked through the woods in more silence. Riley spoke up. "I'm sorry I bothered you by tagging along," she said, looking at her feet. "I just wanted to see the woods. I should have guessed you wanted to be alone."

_She probably could tell since I'm a child of Hades. _Nico thought to himself. Nico watched his own feet move along the ground. "It's alright," he said, more to the earth than to her. "I actually enjoyed myself more than when I come alone, surprisingly. It was fun." Riley gave the ground a grin. Nico saw it, but didn't comment on it, though he was glad a dark person like him could make someone smile, and the two walked the rest of the way in silence.


	3. Chapter 3: The Claiming

There was a campfire that night. Normally, Nico avoided things that involved herds of people and singing, but he made an exception this time. He thought of Will and Audrey and considered skipping, but brushed it off, telling himself he might as well get used to it.

He got to the campfire and spotted Will and Audrey immediately. He tensed when he saw his arm around her. He was just about to turn around to go hide in his cabin, when Riley appeared at his side.

"Hey," she smiled. A cicada landed briefly on her shoulder and she gently pushed it off. "Ready?" Nico gave a stiff nod and followed Riley to their group of friends. She sat down by Leo, and Nico sat silently on her other side while she talked and laughed along with the rest of the campers. The campfire burned bright blue and tall, alive with emotion. They sang and laughed. Just as everyone was about to turn in, the fire sputtered. Suddenly, it went out. Chiron frowned. Piper whispered on Leo's other side, "It's never gone out, other than Chiron putting it out after ever campfire. Never."

The camp was silent. Not even the cicadas were buzzing. The wind didn't stir. Then, there was a blast of light from behind where Nico and Riley sat. Nico could feel the energy and heat coming from the blast, but didn't turn to look. Not one head turned to view the strange noise. Nico watched the eyes of the campers across from him. They were wide as saucers, pupils large from the darkness, but shrank as a glow crept toward them. Nico felt a powerful presence standing behind him, and everyone but Riley turned and knelt in the direction of the source.

"Lord Apollo," Chiron said, kneeling in horse form. "We are honored." The god looked about 17, and looked like he had just came in from surfing in California during spring break. He had blonde hair and straight, white teeth that practically glowed.

"Greetings," he said flashing a peace sign at the crowd, grinning like a kid on Christmas. Riley had not stirred from her place. She stared straight ahead, until slowly, she turned and knelt toward the god, eyes wider than anyone else's. Apollo caught sight of her and winked.

"Riley! Just the girl I came to see!" Apollo beamed and she stood, face pale. "I know this is an unusual way to do it, but hey, if you want me to be unoriginal. . ." Apollo shrugged and snapped his fingers at Riley. Instantly, a golden lyre appeared over her head, bright as the sun. "All right, do your little thing," Apollo said, gesturing to Chiron, the boyish grin still on his face. Chiron raised his hand in the direction of Riley. Instead of kneeling to Apollo this time, they were honoring her. "Hail, Riley Diell," Chiron said clearly. "Daughter of Apollo."

Apollo clapped, and the other campers slowly starting following his lead. Riley had gone from pale to a flushed pink. "There you go!" he drawled. "You're welcome." He waved at the crowd like he was a movie star.

Nico looked at the flames, which were flickering all different colors. There was a brief flash of pink for Riley's embarrassment, a pale blue for slight confusion, yellow for happiness, and a dark and sickly shade of green. Jealousy. Nico could guess what that was for. He glanced at the Apollo cabin, who all were regarding Riley very coolly, like they were deciding the best way to pull a rotten tooth. Nico guessed their father hadn't made a special appearance for them. Suddenly, Apollo knowingly sauntered over to his children.

"My offspring!" he showed every one of his teeth. "Your father recognizes you!" Their cool looks faded. They all bowed. "Father," they murmured in respect. Apollo blessed each of them by touching their heads, then returned to his place by Riley. A few still seemed jealous, but most just seemed happy their father spoke to them, even if it wasn't directly.

"Many of you may be wondering why I decided to pop by," Apollo announced, like the mayor of the world. "Well, I have come to inform you that Riley," he gave her an exaggerated gesture, "has a rare ability, inherited from yours truly." Apollo looked around, as if waiting for applause that he didn't receive. "That's right," Apollo continued, unfazed. "But I'll let her tell you herself." He gave another gesture. Riley looked like she had swallowed her tongue. She looked at her father blankly.

"You... you must be mistaken," Riley said. With those words, Nico's heart beat rapidly. It usually was not a good idea to tell a god they were wrong. The whole camp looked like they were going to pass out. "I possess no abilit-" Riley stopped short. _"No. ." _she thought. If possible, her eyes grew rounder and wider. Nico still couldn't decide what color they were.

Apollo nodded. "I am not mistaken, dear daughter o' mine. You possess photokinesis! The ability to manipulate light! Along with several other little weapons, but I'll let you figure out those." Riley nodded, looking at her hands like she expected them to shoot sunbeams without her permission. Nico remembered the light in the cave, and could tell that's exactly what she was thinking of. "Go ahead," Apollo urged. "Show us."

Riley took a deep breath. Suddenly, she was gone.

"There you have it, folks." Apollo said, pleased. "Bending light around her to appear invisible." Riley appeared out of no where. "I felt you summon light just today, and I knew for sure." He patted her shoulder. "Very good, very good. I think we need a Haiku to celebrate." He cleared his throat.

"I am a great dad

My daughter can control light

Apollo is great"

He bowed, and the spectators clapped politely so avoid being blasted by sun beams.

Riley looked like she already missed being invisible.


	4. Chapter 4: Lakeside

Riley had trouble sleeping that night. She knew her dreams were prophecies, and that really freaked her out. _Who am I, Cinderella?_ Riley thought jokingly to herself. _All my dreams are going to come true_. She almost laughed at her terrible pun.

As early morning approached, Riley crept out of her cabin, desperate not to wake her siblings. She didn't need them to be upset with her any more. She started walking towards the lake. _It's not like Dad likes me more than all them, _she thought. _He just wanted to show me off, like a dog at the dog show. I hope they realize that. _She kicked a stone and it skittered away.

Riley walked to the lake and sat on the west shore. She watched the eastern sun stretch over the ground and fill the world with gold. _That's my father,_ she thought. _He's driving the sun. _She shook her head. _Too_ w_eird._

"Amazing," Nico said in the sand beside her. She jumped a mile. Nico gave her a small smile. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Riley relaxed and smiled back. "It's alright." She hadn't notice what color his eyes were before. They were the color of hot chocolate, and golden in the sun. For a boy that lived among the shadows, in the sun he looked like a lightbulb.

"What are you doing up so early?" Nico asked. Riley looked at her feet swimming in the sand. "Couldn't sleep," she replied, not wanting to tell him about her fears. She avoided his eyes. They could suck the truth out from between her teeth.

Nico nodded like he understood. Riley wondered how many times he's been kept up from nightmares. He drew in the sand with his finger. "Me either."

The pair sat in silence. _"Is it an accurate assumption to say we've spent 85% of our time together in silence so far?"_ Riley thought. She was listening to the waves drift onto the shoreline when Nico asked, "Why did you come here?"

Riley smiled, like she knew something he didn't. "It makes me feel like I'm in a movie, or book. It makes me feel like. . " She paused. ". . like I'm important to the story." Nico smiled a half smile.

"You're just as important anywhere else." he told her, face blank. Riley's face lit up from underneath, like a candle under a sheet of paper. Nico could tell that was all she needed to hear.

He stared at her oblivious face, which was gazing at the water like it was a book. He wondered how a child of the god of death could form a friendship with a girl as alive as her. Every bit of her was alive. Even knowing her for this little of time, he could tell. Her skin smiled, her freckles leaped, her hair jumped and twirled, her eyes laughed and made the rain pour.

Lost in thought, Nico realized with a start Riley was looking back at him. He felt himself blush at being caught staring at his new friend, but she didn't look away either. He lifted his eyes off her freckles and they locked into hers with bolts of steel. It was like turning a key in a doorknob.

Riley felt like a birthday present after the party was over: ripped open and her inside were exposed. She could barely hear the waves from the lake anymore. Music was playing in her head. She couldn't tell what genre, what song, what instruments. She tried to remember what her name was. _Riley,_ she told herself. _Riley Diell._ She didn't really know what was happening, but didn't really want to think about it either.

Riley's hair was on fire. Her bones were shrinking into a shrew's. She felt like a lit candle. Her skin was falling off of her bones. She made her hands into fist to keep herself grounded, to keep her skin on. The world was hushed. The music hadn't stopped.

Nico's eyes fluttered away like a startled bird. "Breakfast?" he said. Riley was dimly away of the bell ringing. Her nerves were charged with electricity, like she had just high-fived Jason. She nodded, and they walked there in more silence. They parted ways without a good-bye. Riley had forgotten how to form the words.

"Hey Riley! How'd you sleep in your new cabin?" Annabeth asked, walking up to her and breaking Riley out of her trance with a start. "Oh!- yeah, good." Riley answered distractedly. "Hey, Annabeth?" Annabeth's steel eyes looked over at her. "Hades isn't the god of hynosis is he?"

Annabeth looked at her strangely. "Um, no. That would be Hypnos. What would make you think that?"

Riley shrugged. "Just wondering."


	5. Chapter 5: Done

Nico was hidden inside his cabin. He could hear his heart pounding in his ears. Why had he felt like he had been struck by lighting this morning with Riley? Is he over boys? The thing with Riley seemed like the things with Will and Percy, only. . different. Stronger. He paced the walls and ceiling. She probably didn't feel anything. She was probably just trying to figure out how to stop him from staring at her, or too polite to say anything. He flopped on his bed, slightly nudging his nightstand in the process.

Nico heard something on the floor, and reached over to pick it up. Will's guitar pick. He wondered why he still had it. Because they were friends? Because he still liked him? Why hadn't he thrown it out? Nico grabbed an envelope, hastily wrote _Will_ on it, and stuck the pick in there. Nico opened the door of his cabin and ran out, over to Apollo's cabin. He slid it under the door and sprinted back to his cabin. He wasn't sure if he was trying to avoid Will, or Riley, or everyone. He flopped back onto his bed.

Will hadn't given him his guitar pick, really. He was sitting on a bench near the lake, strumming his guitar. Nico was watching him, trying not to be too obvious. Will stopping moving his hands, and the final chords died away. He packed his things up, and headed back to his cabin. Nico watched Will's pick fall to the ground below the bench. He waited until Will was out of sight, and inadvertently bent down and grabbed the pick. He had felt like a crazy psycho stalker, but Nico would've sworn Will knew he was there, and left it for him.

_"I was telling myself love stories that only existed in my head," _Nico thought, frustrated. "This is it," he said out loud. "This is it. I'm done with boys." He didn't know if he should celebrate, or be sad, or what to do. "I'm done," He decided again, informing his lamp. He wasn't sure if this was a good thing, bad thing, or even true. He closed his eyes, exhausted from thought and lack of sleep, and fell asleep.

He dreamed, of course.

He was at the palace of his father. The Underworld. He was in the throne room, and approached Hades, who was sitting on his throne on bones. "I finally reached you," Hades said, his eyes empty tunnels. Nico bowed. "An update on the creature I am going to fight, Father?" Hades smirked. "You have plenty information about it, my son." He examined his fingernails. "You just won't know how to beat it." Hades laughed. It rang coldly throughout the room.

"So," he continued on, "How's that girl of Apollo's liking that camp?" Nico's face turned red without reason. Hades laughed again. Had he been watching Nico? "'Just catching up with my son." Hades's smirk never left his face. "Good-bye, Nico." Nico stepped forward. Is that all Hades had reached him for? This brief conversation? "Wait-"

Nico woke up.

He sighed. Most of his dreams were as helpful as this one had been.

Nico stared at the ceiling. _I want to get away,_ he thought suddenly. _I need to._

He packed a light bag and hid it under his bed. Nico decided to return to his cave in the woods while the other ate dinner. He just didn't want to be around anyone for a while. Like in the old days. He hung around his room until the bell chimed. Waiting until everyone was out of sight, Nico grabbed his bag and slipped out of the cabin. He turned toward the woods and entered. With all its shadow it felt like home. Nico hadn't run away in a long time. _"I wonder if they'll be unsurprised that I'm gone," _he thought. _"Or if they realized it was a matter of time. ."_

Nico passed his cave. He thought about going in, but he flushed. He was afraid the cave would feel emptier than it had when he went alone before. He wondered if Riley's eyes would still stare at him in the dark, not seeing him at all. Nico quickened his pace to leave the thoughts behind.

Nico came to an abrupt stop. Something rustled. He spun around.

Riley stood frozen behind him, looking like a startled deer. Nico's accusing eyes were making her fingers go numb. They were as wide as the ocean and she couldn't see the shore.

"What are you doing?" Nico said softly, but angrily. Riley didn't answer. She didn't even blink. "What are you doing?" he asked again, louder, more forcefully.

"I saw you leave," Riley said dumbly. She felt awkward, caught off guard. _"Busted," _she thought. In the quiet of the woods, it felt like shouting. "I followed you."

"Why?" Nico demanded. His dark eyebrows were at a point in his forehead. Riley shrugged and looked away. Her cheeks were flaming at being caught. "Just making sure you're okay," she said.

"I can handle myself." Nico replied flatly. His face was like a day old open soda. "I used to run away all the time."

"I know, I've heard," Riley replied plainly. Her face was facing the ground, her hair curtained around it. "That's why I was worried."

Nico didn't know what to say. He was angry at her for following her, but when he tried to make it rise and overcome him, it sputtered and died. He couldn't find it again. "Well come on," Nico said, no emotion in his voice, and waved her on. Riley looked at him like he had just grew another head. He raised his eyebrow and turned. He began walking away and grew a grim smile when he heard Riley rushing to catch up.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Nico didn't answer, still upset she followed him. They walked on until they reached a grassy area with a small lake. Nico tossed his bag aside. Riley glanced around. She sat on the lush, thick grass. Nico didn't look at her. He stood, staring at his bag in the grass. The sun was setting. Riley shivered. The movement caught Nico's eye.

"Are you cold?" he asked roughly. Riley shook her head quickly. She had already invited herself along, no need to be more of a burden. He cracked a half smile. "Of course you are, you didn't think to pack any clothes." Riley's head snapped over to him.

"Ex_cuse_ me, I didn't realize we were going on vacation." Riley retorted, annoyed he had expected her to be prepared. Annoyed he didn't appreciate her concern. She could feel her temper rising and she wasn't sure why. _"I know I shouldn't have invited myself along, but gods, excuse me for caring about a friend," _Riley thought.

Nico shrugged. "Not my fault you wanted to venture off after me in the woods." His tone was so obnoxious Riley's annoyance grew quickly.

Riley's nostrils flared. "You didn't have to run away." she said. "You made the choice."

"You made the choice to come after me!" Nico shouted. "_Your choice_!"

"You always follow your friends, the people you care about, you- you-" Riley shouted, unable to think of a name to call him.

"WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANYWAY?" Nico hollered. "No one does, but you think you do?"

Riley stood up and looked him dead in the eye. "EVERYONE CARES!" she yelled at him. Her hands flew upwards, towards the appearing stars. "You're just too in your own head to realize it!"

Nico broke eye contact and looked over the lake, his expression unreadable.

"Why do I care?" Riley continued in a loud voice, unfinished. "Because you're nice, and sweet, and smart, and-" she stopped. Her cheeks were tinged with pink from yelling and embarrassment. "So, yeah," she finished lamely, looking to the grass. She sat back down and studied the blades. Without looking at her, Nico reached in his bag and pulled out a black hoodie. Still avoiding her eyes, he handed it to her, and she whispered a thank you, sliding it on.


	6. Chapter 6: Morning

When Riley woke up, she didn't remember where she was. The sun was already up, and so was Nico. He was sitting on the dewey grass, studying the lake. It was a chilly morning, a reminder of oncoming fall. Nico's things were all packed up, except for a blanket they had slept on, an incredible distance between them all through the night, facing opposite directions.

"Why did you come, anyway?" Nico said, breaking the stillness of the morning. He was still facing the small lake, and the abruptness of his question shook Riley fully awake. Riley looked at his profile, his pale skin glowing in the early morning sunlight.

"Why did you keep going when you found I was with?" She returned, not looking away.

They both kept silent. Finally, Riley looked at the trees. "What time do you think we'll be heading back?" Nico shrugged. "Soon. I just wanted a night away." Riley nodded. _"More like you were going to stay longer, but since I tagged along, we should be going," _she thought grimly. Sighing, she got up and folded the blanket. She handed it to him, this stranger she'd met only two days ago, that she felt like she had known forever.

A small while later, they had all of their things packed, and they started on their way home. Riley noticed when they passed Nico's cave they had visited before, but didn't suggest they stop. She decided Nico thought it was a mistake letting her come, she shouldn't have followed him. She should have given him the space he wanted.

"Hey," Nico said suddenly, breaking the silence in two. "I was kinda mad that you came along but.." He kicked a small branch aside. "It was kind of cool you cared enough to come. I mean..it..just wasn't as terrible as I thought it would be."

Riley crossed her arms, the freckles on her cheeks swimming around her face, her eyes still on the ground. "You know, Nico.. you don't have to be alone all the time." Nico nodded, but didn't reply. They had reached camp.

"...see you." Riley said quietly, heading toward her cabin, which was gleaming bright in the sunlight. "Riley, wait!" Nico called after her. She spun around, a flush creeping up her neck. ". .I need my sweatshirt back." Nico said, pointing. "Of course," Riley said breathlessly. She walked over, taking it off as she went. She handed it to him. "Thanks," he said. "Thank you for loaning it to me," Riley said, and went back to her cabin, leaving Nico staring at her footprints in the dew. He went back to his own cabin, empty and as welcoming as always.

His sweatshirt smelled like vanilla. He smelled like the woods.

_"My cabin feels like a prison sometimes, but a prison I'd rather be in than outside the walls with other people."_ Nico didn't stop to realize the only prison walls he had to live in were the ones he put up.

Riley changed out of yesterday's clothes. Her siblings had recently woken up. Some were playing instruments, some were painting, some where talking about heading down to the swordsmanship arena. Riley quietly gathered an outfit for the day, trying not to draw attention to herself. She was grabbing a tshirt that had her old basketball tean's mascot when a short girl with long, light brown cinnamon colored hair strutted up to her. "Hi!" she said, smiling with all her teeth, so Riley could see both rows. Her chocolate-colored eyes squinted, like the rest of her face had to make room for her big grin. "I'm Harper," she said, sticking out her hand to shake. Riley gave a tight smile of her own and shook hands. "I didn't really get a chance to talk to you yesterday. ." Harper fiddled with the ends of her hair. "I just wanted to say welcome to Cabin Seven." Riley nodded appreciatively. "Thanks, I hope it isn't too weird after, um, Dad, I guess, talked me up like I was something special." Harper laughed. Her laughed sounded like cow bells, but in a good way. "You probably are," she said. "What were these all 'special powers' you have? He didn't really go into detail on them all." Riley laughed too. "Good question. Your guess is as good as mine." Riley was suddenly aware of the quiet that had dropped over the cabin. The only noise was their conversation and some whispering in the background. Harper also seemed to notice.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed," she said smoothly, giving her another warm smile and walking back to her bunk like she was on a runway. Riley turned back to her belongings, her back to the whispering.


End file.
